Change
by geekeater
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm pretty boring. And so was my life before they came around. (High school AU)
1. Deidara

I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is an awful, generic introduction. And I'm sorry.

People tell you when you're younger that you'll decide what you want to do in life during high school.

Rule #1 In Life- People Lie.

I don't think that's true for anyone. If you ask people who have graduated from college, they'll tell you that they changed their mind at least once. And that's okay.

Unfortunately, I did not know this during high school, and I spent my first two years kind of freaking out about it, and then shoving it to the back of my mind to freak out about it more later.

Which is where my story kind of begins, if we fast forward through my childhood and awkward puberty years and get to the point where my life changed for the better. Ya know, the interesting part.

Now, to continue with the boring generic introduction;

As I said earlier, I'm Sakura. I have pink hair and green eyes. Don't ask. I'm shorter than average and pretty skinny. Like most high schoolers I hate waking up early and drink loads of coffee to counteract sleepiness. Also, I like sweaters.

I'm pretty normal I guess? I mean, I don't have any weird secrets like another identity as a pop star. I'm not the chosen one, or like a symbol of rebellion of any kind. Life was pretty average for me before I met The Akatsuki.

I guess I should get on with my story then.

* * *

><p>The first day of school already sucks with you know, it being the first day of school. But I was having a pretty sucky morning. My alarm clock didn't go off, I couldn't find my favorite pair of underwear, and <em>we were out of coffee<em>. So I had to rush out of the house in a pair of ratty jeans and an unflattering T-shirt to run by the overpriced coffee shop that was, thankfully, on my way to school.

At least I'm not late, I thought as I strolled up to the school building, sipping my lovely caffeinated beverage. I had one ear bud in blasting something from the Summer's Top Hits, completely unaware of the event about to happen that would set my life on an entirely different track than what I expected my junior year to be like.

As I approached the building, I heard a commotion. I stopped and turned to my right, coffee in hand, just as some _asshole_ ran into me. Or fell into me. Whatever. The point is that my coffee ended up everywhere.

Let me just repeat that with some more description.

Some fucking asshole of a person, barreled straight into me, knocking us both over onto the hard, gravel-y, ground, whilst my hot coffee flew up into the air, effectively covering us both with scalding liquid.

First I felt surprise, then pain, then rage.

"What the hell?" I yelled, kicking whoever it was off of me. I started gathering the contents that had spilled from my bag.

"Sorry, yeah. Just a game of tag." I heard someone say. I looked beside me, ready to start yelling at whoever this guy was, but before I could, someone smacked him upside the head.

"I apologize for this idiot's behavior. Are you burnt?" I looked up at a red head with brown eyes.

"Yes." I said coldly. And I was. And it hurt like a bitch.

I stood, having regained my belongings, and glared at the guy who ran into me. He was kind of lanky and had long blonde hair worn half up. His eyes were an unreal shade of blue. But who am I to judge? I have pink hair for fuck's sake.

The blonde one grimaced, "I can take you to the nurse if you want? I'm burnt too." I raised an eyebrow. Oh hohoho no mister.

I took a deep breath, "I am covered in coffee, and burnt, and also have no more coffee. You expect me to forgive you if you just accompany me to the nurse? You owe me another coffee." The redhead looked mildly amused at my demand.

The blonde smiled sheepishly and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yeah I guess that's fair. So um... nurse now?" I shrugged and started off in the direction of the nurse's office, and let him catch up after he said goodbye to his friend.

"I'm Deidara," he said after, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

"Sakura," I said, shaking his hand. He wasn't too bad as long as he wasn't being an asshole who ran into people.

We walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence.

The nurse had us rinse our burns but couldn't do much else since they weren't too bad. But I did have to change into a different shirt since my other one was covered in coffee. At least the new one was more flattering.

After I exited the changing room, I found Deidara waiting in a chair.

"Hey," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "Shouldn't you be in class?" The bell had rung earlier and the nurse had already given us passes for first hour.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to walk you back to class." He said, getting up.

"That's fine," I shook my head, "You need to get to class anyway."

Deidara shrugged, "Eh, my first hour is theater. Mr. Gai is... well you know." And I did know. If you didn't know about Mr. Gai, you were probably a new student from another country.

"Oh. That's my first hour, too."

"..."

"..."

"You wanna ditch and get coffee?"

"Hell yes."

And that's how I met Deidara.

* * *

><p><strong>New story. Thanks for reading! Feel free to suggest who she meets next or like.. don't review. Whatever's cool man.<strong>


	2. Hidan

**Before we start, I wanna let you know that I edited the first chap a bit so yeah**

* * *

><p>I tried a lot of things in high school, just to see if they were for me. Freshmen year I did a lot of sports, and while I do still enjoy the occasional game of basketball, it wasn't a long term thing for me.<p>

Sophomore year I took a bunch of writing classes, and an extra biology class. I found out that I liked writing, and became interested in pursuing a medical career. Of course, after I found out about the money and time involved, I was a little less eager.

Which brings us to my junior year, I decided to take some artsy classes, since Konoha Academy didn't offer anymore biology courses.

Before I start the next segment of my story, I'm gonna shove some exposition in here.

We're a pretty large school, our district reaches out to a bunch of places, especially when Rain High burnt to the ground (ironic, right?).

Our principal is Tsunade, she's legendary. No one knows her real age but she was in the medical profession. She's famous for revolutionizing all sorts of stuff.

The superintendent is Jiraya, he's a best selling author of these weird porn books. Don't ask me how he qualified for the job after writing those.

Our vice principal used to be Orochimaru, but he quit last year and became principal of Sound City's high school. Our new vice is Kakashi Hatake.

I have a decent amount of friends, and know quite a few people in the school. I grew up with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka is my best friend of all time, and occasionally we'll group up with Hinata Hyuga and Tenten and hang out. By extension I'm friends with a bunch of other people.

Guess that about does it for this intro.

* * *

><p>A week into school, I had gained a new friend. Deidara and I had theater and art together, and saw each other pretty often. It turned out that Deidara was actually in my grade because he was held back in elementary school. I wasn't too surprised at not meeting him before since our school was huge.<p>

We hung around with each other in art and theater, and he showed me the ropes of acting and painting. By the second week of school, I was actually kind of happy that he'd made me spill my coffee on the first day.

Now, that wasn't to say that Deidara didn't have his weird quirks. He was really into explosives and fireworks and loved blowing things up. I later found out that he was reason the chemistry lab caught fire my freshmen year.

I did hang out with my other friends, though. Ino and I still chatted together during lunch and Hinata and I would proof read each other's papers in English class. Naruto and Sasuke were in my Economics class, and I saw them during lunch. But it wouldn't be until later that I realized a major change in who I hung out with.

It was the second Tuesday of the school year, I think, and I was walking to the bathroom with a pass when I met Hidan.

I heard loud footsteps behind me but didn't think much of it until someone grabbed my arm and clapped a hand over my mouth. I found myself being pulled into the boy's restroom and into a stall.

I did what any person would do.

I freaked the fuck out.

"Hey, stop fucking wriggling," I looked up into purple eyes and a perfectly straight nose.

I then started to freak out even more.

Sometimes in high school, you'll hear crazy ass rumors about a crazy ass person.

Hidan was this crazy ass person. Of course I knew who he was. He had criminal record. Freshmen year there was talk of some guy at school with an ankle bracelet. Guess who that was. That's right, it was Hidan.

No one ever found out the real reason behind the ankle bracelet. But there were rumors. There were crazy. Ass. Fucking. Rumors. I heard one about how he was actually a thirty year old drug lord.

I mean, of course that wasn't true but you do not fuck with someone who is rumored to be a thirty year old _drug lord_.

So I freaked out as much as possible. Because I am a sane person. Who wanted nothing to do with a possibly _thirty year old drug lord_.

"Stop fucking moving! Goddamn!" Hidan whisper shouted. I tried kneeing him in the groin. He dodged and then let me go.

"There bitch," He whisper shouted again, "Just don't fucking scream or move okay?" He stared into my eyes and gave me this look that said something like, If-you-don't-fucking-do-what-I-say-we-are-both-dead.

So I gave him a glare, swallowed down my scream, and opted instead for a civilized whisper shout, "Just what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hide. You're a witness." Hidan whispered as he leaned on the stall wall.

Fuck. Now I'm an accomplice to something. Probably murder. Or... drug lording. Or something. Something bad.

Now, I had two options. Well technically I had lots of options but two were very clear to me.

Run and scream and let him get caught with whatever.

Roll with it.

I chose option two mostly because I was feeling pretty lazy that day and my third hour was super boring.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"Stole a bunch of the fruit roll-ups from the cafeteria," He smirked.

Oh.

"So you aren't a thirty year old drug lord?" I asked, before my brain could process the fact that _that was not an appropriate question to ask._

Hidan actually snorted. He snorted and then doubled over trying to hide his laughter.

After he regained his breath, he stood up and wiped tears from his eyes, "Hell no. Where'd you get that one from?" He asked in between more laughter.

"Well, my freshmen year there were these rumors..."

I spent the rest of third hour eating fruit roll-ups in the boys bathroom with Hidan.

And no, the school never did find out who stole all the fruit roll-ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I did not expect so much feedback on the first chapter. Thanks so much!<strong>

** Anon  
>Yeah, you got it right, but the symbol of rebellion is kinda broad as well so *shrug* I'm glad you liked it! I hope future chapters can hold your interest.<strong>

** Guest  
>Went with your suggestion man, and it worked. Thanks for reading :D<strong>

**Once again, feel free to leave suggestions. I'm still pretty iffy on the title and stuff so yeah :)**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys I just wanna let you know that this story will probably be updated on the weekends with maybe one or two chapters per weekend depending on my situation/mood.**

**Love you all! Thanks so much for the follows!**


	4. Sasori Kind of?

I'd like to think I'm pretty intelligent. Like, at least above average, y'know? But we all do stupid shit sometimes.

Rule #2 In Life- It's better to regret doing something, than regret not doing it.

Seriously. Get out there and do stuff, man. I'd rather remember a bunch of dumb stuff than look back and be like, "wow I was a boring person".

* * *

><p>Homecoming is a time of insanity. Everyone is getting pumped up for the game and the dance, and getting ready for the festivities. It's crazy.<p>

My freshman year I was on the cheer team so I was part of the mess but sophomore year I got a break from it. However, junior year I was in theater, which made me part of the theater department's festivities.

If you've never been in theater, I'll explain something to you.  
>It's insane.<p>

They're insane.

You think you and your friends are insane sometimes?

No.

Not even close.

It takes a while to get adjusted to the theater life, to be honest. Theater people are very touchy and emotional. And they don't do personal space well.

Don't get me wrong, they're great people, and they'll back off until you're comfortable, but still.

Insane.

During Homecoming, the theater department puts on a few scenes or one act plays during the festival we have. They're student directed, too.

This is how I got closer to Sasori.

I'd seen Sasori around before. He and Deidara hung out a lot. However, we'd never had like... a one on one conversation. I doubted he even knew my name.

So I was surprised when he asked me to be in the scene he was directing. I'd said yes, of course. Everyone else was already grouped up, and I got to act with Deidara that way.

Let's get something straight. Sasori is a no-nonsense kind of guy most of the time. If he loosens up enough to crack a joke, you can bet your butt it's gonna be some dry humor. Like, drier than an Arizona desert dry.

Anyway, he was a fair director. Calm, willing to work things out slowly, took the actor's input and all. But Sasori was not the expressive type. It took me a while to figure out how he gave praise. Short nods, a thumb pressed to his lips. Stuff like that. Small stuff.

One day, Deidara didn't show up in first hour. Which meant that I didn't have anyone to rehearse my scene with.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," Sasori said in his usual monotone, "He probably just slept in late, the idiot."

I bit my lip and nodded. I was nervous. Duh. I hadn't spent any time with Sasori without Deidara. I had no clue what to say. Or do. We hardly talked if it wasn't about the skit we were doing.

"You seem nervous," Sasori stared at me with half lidded eyes.

"It's nothing," I said, fiddling with my hands in my lap.

Sasori tilted his head to the side, "If this is about the skit, there's no need to worry. You and Deidara are doing well and we have a week until the performance. One rehearsal without him won't ruin it."

I blinked. Was that a near compliment?

"You should run over your lines again, though. And work on the beats we added in last week." Aaaand the moment was gone.

I rummaged through my backpack and got my script out.

"Here, I'll help you." Sasori took out his own script and began reading Deidara's lines for me, and correcting me when I screwed up a line.

It was surprisingly helpful, and kind of... pleasant.

The next morning when I stumbled blearily onto campus in an oversized sweatshirt, and a cup of steaming chocolate-coffee in hand, I found Deidara and Sasori waiting for me.

Well, I think that was their original plan but what I actually found was an argument about to escalate into a fight.

Hidan was there, glaring daggers at Deidara while Sasori stood to the side looking bored.

I blinked a couple times, my reflexes not quite awake yet since it was like 7am and that is a dumb time to not be sleeping.

"Your fucking dumb art project destroyed my weapons case you fuckhead!" Some part of my brain registered that as Hidan.

"You shouldn't set my art off you dumbass!" That was Deidara.

My head lolled to one side, "Huh. I didn't know you guys knew each other." I said sleepily.

Deidara and Hidan turned towards me at the same time.

"Oh sup, Pinky." Hidan said, relaxing visibly.

Deidara turned to Hidan, incredulous, "What the hell? You know her?"

"Fuck yeah I do!" Hidan said, grinning, "We're fruit roll-up buddies. Ain't that right, girly?" Hidan and I fist-bumped.

Hidan walked with us to theater class, and on the way he and Deidara argued loudly about… whatever it was. I slurped on my coffee loudly, and Sasori rolled his eyes so many times I told him that if he didn't stop, they'd get stuck like that. He rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOLY CRAP GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I got sick last weekend and was like dead to the world and all last week was tech week. This chapter was actually like half written already and just needed to get finished.<strong>

** Anon who was talkin' about my choice in Superintendent,**

**I wanted Jiraya to have a position of power, but one where he didn't _always_ have to be present at the school. More parallelism y'know. I guess that was my main reason. But the predecessors idea is good! I didn't think of that, actually.**


End file.
